


Uphill Battle

by Collidingtheskies



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: M/M, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collidingtheskies/pseuds/Collidingtheskies
Summary: Seth reflects on his relationship with Dean and his previous mistakes. Inspired by Seth's match with Seamus.





	Uphill Battle

It would be worth it. Every hit he took, every bruise he gained – it would be worth it. It had reached the point where he was willing to do anything. Seth would put aside his dignity, his pride and anything else it took for forgiveness. 

He had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, because this was all Seth’s fault. He had it all. There was no excuse, no-one to force the blame on – he was owning it. He had never really understood the statement, “it’s lonely at the top”. Of course, he had heard it over a dozen times along his career, but now he was really beginning to feel it.   
Seth wanted the title, the fame, the status and he had been willing to do anything to get it. Willing to tear down anyone in his way, even those closest to him. Despite popular belief, it wasn’t about the money, it was never about the money. It was about fulfilling his lifelong dream of standing in front of thousands of people and holding that belt up above his head. That feeling of utter accomplishment, he had finally done it. 

But he lost his way, lost who he was. He had started to embody everything about the authority that he used to hate. Young Seth was willing to fight his way to the top and to do it fairly. The desperation took over though, the need to get there as quickly as possible. It was difficult watching other people rise to the top unfairly, hard to put the work and get nowhere, like you were stuck in quick sand. He got greedy, he wanted to achieve everything as quickly as possible with a great lack of patience.

He had never expected to meet someone like Dean though. Someone who at first infuriated him beyond belief, someone who was always surprising him and keeping him on his toes. But at the same time, as they spent more time around each other he became more than that. He was a well-matched competitor, someone who made Seth better himself and make him push his own limits. And eventually: someone he could count on at any time of day, a true friend and a kindred spirit – despite all their many differences. Of course, things advanced from there. Despite much denying at the time, they were never just friends, no matter how hard they tried to fight it. Seth wished he had enjoyed it more at the time and stopped fighting the feeling. 

The title was the most important thing to him, but not now. It was hard to explain, the feeling of emptiness as you finally reach that lifelong ambition only to turn around and realize there was no-one truly cheering you on. On top of that, it was a hard pill to swallow but had he have earned it himself there would be a sense of satisfaction instead of this sick guilt feeling. He changed everything he was to earn that title, he squashed the sense of loyalty and belonging inside of him and traded it for that title. 

But now, he had slayed his demons. He was the king slayer after all. All his problems started with Triple H and now they were going to end there as well. Seth was going to get his life back, as best he could. He started with Roman, he was easier to crack than Dean – it hard always been that way. Seth worked hard to gain back his trust, they were never going to be what they were but part of Seth always knew that. Now they had amicably gone their own ways, but at least Seth knew if their paths crossed again there wouldn’t be the bad feelings there once was. 

Dean, on the other hand was a different story. For months, they had a literal wall built between them, Dean was on the other brand. Seth wasn’t sure if this would work in his favour or not. Maybe time apart was what they needed, time to think. Of course, Seth still seen Dean from time to time. He could never forget the steely harsh glare in his eyes. He couldn’t blame him either, Seth deserved every second of it. Sometimes he thought he saw it thawing, particularly at Survivor Series – but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. 

Time had passed now, and Dean and Seth were back on the same brand. And Seth had made a point of sticking his nose in Dean’s business. He had thrown himself into the war between Dean and The Miz, just in hopes of catching his attention. And it was almost like the universe was egging him on when he and Dean were paired together for a match. Suddenly it was like Seth was back on his radar. 

However, with Dean, it was beginning to feel like one step forward and three steps back. Even though their literal wall was gone, there was still a metaphorical one built by Dean. Seth could see it in his eyes when he spoke to him. Momentarily at times, the wall fell. Seth watched it crumble when Dean admitted to Renee that part of him wanted to forgive him. But just as quickly as the wall would fall down, Dean would build it back up – only giving Seth a glimpse behind it. 

Things finally felt like they were advancing when Dean had come to Seth’s aid with Seamus and Cesaro. Hearing the crowd cheer and catching a glimpse of Dean as Seth lay there was amazing. Seth had been quite literally pummelled but it was like all his injuries had become numb when Dean stepped out. Even though they lost, it was just like old times – winning together and losing together. 

However, behind the scenes things changed. Dean warned Seth about making him feel like he had to come out. Seth felt conflicted, on one hand he felt euphoric about the fact that he had come to his aid in the first place. It was confirmation that he was on the right track, this time last year Dean would have left Seth for dead. But despite that he still wasn’t trusted. It was a stab of pain through his chest every time he heard that. He had make mistakes, but how long was he going to be making up for them? Was he doomed to be the bad guy? It felt like the old him was inside screaming trying to get out but no-one recognised it, especially not the most important person. 

As childish as it was, Seth picked another fight with Seamus and Cesaro – a fight he certainly wasn’t going to win. This was no reflection on his own capabilities, he had proven he could hold his own. But this was two-on-one, a near impossible match. Seth took hit after hit, to the point where he was dazed. He felt himself being picked up and thrown around by the two men. Seth knew this would clarify exactly how Dean felt. And when Seth was left lying there on his own, he knew that this was going to be an uphill battle.   
But it was worth it. Every punch, every kick, every throw – every single injury – would be worth it to have his best friend back.


End file.
